


i want to be with you all of the time.

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	i want to be with you all of the time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> so alizeh and i did this fic exchange thing where we shuffled through our songs and gave each other the song + a prompt. i got 'all day and all of the night' by the kinks + marichat! so here we gooooo (i may have kinda sorta made it a reveal tho so sowwy haha)

Marinette giggled under her hand as Chat Noir carried her across rooftops, running at a speed that would have had any other person stiff with fear. But Marinette wasn’t just any person, and she enjoyed the way the wind blew against her, pushing her hair up. She had to do her best not to squeal and yell in glee as Chat Noir suddenly jumped from one building and they were in free-fall for a few seconds.

The cat always landed on his feet, and his Princess continued to be swept off hers.

One of her arms was wrapped around his neck while she had her other hand resting against his chest.

She doesn’t know if his heart’s beating fast due to exhilaration or…

So she was hopeful, sue her. (He’s been spending so much time with her recently, is it wrong for her to hope that maybe he was interested too?) 

They landed on her balcony, and Marinette tried really hard to look upset that their little run was over so soon.

She landed on somewhat shaky legs, arms still around her leather-clad partner.

“Thank you for choosing Chat Noir airlines, we hope you had a nice ride.” Chat Noir said, bowing at the waist and then winking at her.

She giggled behind her hands again. Her cheeks were heating up, she was sure. God, her silly kitty really got under her skin, huh?

“Thank you for such a wonderful trip around Paris, Monsieur Chat Noir,” she said, curtsying. “Would you like anything as a thank you?” She asked, smiling at him.

Knowing her partner, he’d probably say something cheesy like  _ “I don’t need anything, ma Princesse. Just seeing you happy is enough.” _ (Which, not gonna lie, would turn her into a red, giggly mess) or maybe he’d make a sweet request like  _ “May I have some of your father’s famous croissants, ma Princesse? This cat is hungry from all the running.” _ (She’d feed him more than her father’s croissants, honestly. He was too thin.)

“There is… one thing…” Chat Noir said, a shy smile on his lips.

“What is it?”

Chat Noir takes one of her hands, holding them inside both of his. “Let me come back tomorrow and take you out again?”

Marinette’s eyes widen.

“I like spending time with you, ma Princesse.” He smiles, blush on his cheeks. “I want to show you more of Paris… I want to take you to the top of Tour Montparnasse so you can see the view. I want to show you the Eiffel at night.”

“Chat Noir…” She starts. “You know why I can’t say yes to that.”

He sighed, smiling wryly. “I know. It’s dangerous. If Papillon saw you with me he’d probably target you and… merde, I want to tell you who I am because I want to, but I promised myself I’d tell Milady first…” he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “You know who I am, outside the suit, and—”

Marinette places a finger from her free hand on Chat Noir’s lips. “Don’t.” Her blood’s rushing through her veins and into her ears, and her cheeks. She knows him. He knows her. He’s close. She’s close. They’re close. The aching  _ need  _ to know is enough to drown her. But she can’t… she has to be the responsible one.

“Y-you can take me out again, Chat Noir. But maybe not tomorrow… mayb—maybe next week?”

“Yeah… yeah. Okay.” Chat Noir brings her hand up to his lips, leaving fluttering kisses against the back of her palm, over her knuckles. His eyes look at her with so much want and affection, she feels heat travel through her.

“I like you, Marinette.” He whispers into her hand.

She licks her dry lips, nervous, sweating. “Gods.” She takes a deep breath. “I like you too, Chat Noir. A lot.”

“I want to kiss you, ma Princesse.”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“I’m not gonna stop you.” She says, eyes still closed.

Under her fairy lights, and before the beautiful view of Paris, both sights that she couldn’t see… Marinette feels the warm press of soft, perfect lips against her own.

It feels like soaring.

* * *

Marinette was early to class the next day, not having been able to get much sleep after Chat Noir left her balcony, after kissing her long enough that she’d hardly be able to forget how he tasted, hardly be able to forget how he made a home against her kiss-swollen lips.

She had her chin resting against her hands, besotted sigh escaping her pink lips.

“Wow, girl. What’s up with you today?” Alya asked, sitting beside her. “You’re not usually this early. Something happen?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya’s journalist’s curiosity. “Nothing happened. I just had a really nice night.” She replied, smiling sweetly at her best friend. She hoped Alya didn’t press for details, she wasn’t sure what would come out of her lips—the truth, or a very obvious lie. Both were equally bad to mention around Alya, who’s gotten so good at reading her.

Alya raised an eyebrow but smiled in acquiescence, “Alright, then. Keep your secrets.”

“Thank you.” She nodded gratefully. 

“Morning, Babe,” Alya greeted her boyfriend as he entered the classroom. Curiously, he was dragging Adrien with him. “Uh, good morning to you too, Sunshine. You okay?” Alya asked for the both of them.

Marinette did a worried once-over of her past crush. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him physically, although she did notice that Adrien was wearing makeup. Rough night? Did he even get any sleep? She vaguely remembers him mentioning that he had a photoshoot that he was dreading, did it go that late?

“Mmmorning…” Adrien muttered, smiling sweetly, sleepily, at her and Alya before slinking to his seat and resting his head in his arms on the table. Marinette’s eyes widened when she heard soft snores coming from the blond model. He was out like a light, and he was out quick!

“I have no idea what happened last night,” Nino started, glancing worriedly at his best friend. “But he was pretty out of it the moment he stepped out of the limo. The Gorilla looked like he was seconds away from dragging Adrien back into the car and taking him home… kinda wish I let him do that.” Nino shook his head muttering under his breath about asshole fathers being abusive fucks.

“Let’s let him sleep, then. We still have half an hour before Mme. Bustier comes in.” Marinette said. “If he’s still not okay after this, then I guess I’ll take him to see the nurse.” It was, after all, her duty as one of Adrien’s best friends to help him out whenever he needed it but was too stubborn to ask, and her duty as the class rep to watch over her classmates when a teacher wasn’t there.

She hoped it was nothing bad.

* * *

Adrien had shot up quickly the moment Alya tapped him on the head when Mme. Bustier entered the room. Shooting a grateful look at the girls behind him—eyes staying on Marinette a little longer—he sat straight, eyes forward, and tried to focus.

The operative word being _‘tried’_.

He just… could not stop thinking about last night. Those were the best kisses he’d ever had. (Of course, those were the only kisses he remembered. He doesn’t remember the two kisses he’d shared with Ladybug, but he had a feeling that those kisses paled in comparison to last night’s… Last night was magical.)

He spaced out the entire first period.

He spaced out during Math.

He spaced out during Physics (but still answered all of Mme. Mendeleiev’s questions when she thought he wasn’t listening).

He stayed spaced out when the bell for morning récré rang. Until, of course, someone’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“Adrien.”

He turned around, facing the very person whose face occupied his thoughts until his alarm rang, the very person whose lips he couldn’t forget, the very person who was looking at him worriedly.

Marinette.

“Are you alright?” She asked after he hadn’t replied to her calling his name.

“Perfectly okay, m—Marinette.” He mentally kicked himself. He almost called her his princess outside of the mask. _Stupid._

“Are you sure?”

He sighed, smiling loopily at her. “Yeah. Never better.” She didn’t even know she was the reason he was like this. He wanted to tell her oh so badly. But safety. Her safety was important, silly kitty.

Maybe in the future. Yeah. He’ll tell her who he is, and hope for the best.

If she wanted him out of her life, he’d do it in a heartbeat. It’d hurt but he deserved it for lying to her, she hated liars after all.

But if she forgave him… he’d do his best to not make her regret ever giving him a second chance.

He really just wanted to kiss her again right now. Last night was so magical. He was pretty sure he’d memorized the shape of her lips from those kisses alone.

She was so warm, so soft, and she smelled so good… like honeysuckle and cinnamon. She fit in his arms so well.

“Adrien?” Her voice asked, softly, so close to his ear.

“Ma Princesse,” he sighed in answer, kissing her forehead.

“Oh my God, Agreste, what?!”

Adrien snapped out of it.

He turned to the entrance of the classroom, where Alya was gaping at him, alongside Nino who looked the same.

The next thing he noticed was that Marinette was—Marinette was in his arms, oh God. Oh, God. He pulled away from her, eyes wide… he couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“Shit, Marinette, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean—”

Marinette was looking at him, a calculating look in her eyes, an eyebrow raised, a soft smirk on her lips.

“Yes?” She asked. Her eyes were laughing at him now, but he definitely saw the panic in them too.

Oh God, he was fucked.

“Adrien Agreste, you have a lot of explaining to do!!” Alya shouted, entering the classroom and slamming her hands on Adrien and Nino’s table. Her eyes had the wild gleam of a reporter coming across a juicy bit of news.

Adrien looked back at Marinette who just had that same smirk on her pink lips.  _ ‘Figure it out yourself, Kitty.’ _ her expression seemed to read.

God, he was never going to be sleep-deprived ever again.

* * *

Okay, scratch that.

Yesterday night’s kisses were magical.

But this?

This was even better.

Ladybug pulled away from his swollen lips, trailing butterfly kisses from his jawline down to his neck.

His hands rested on her hips as she sat on his lap.

“You alright?” Ladybug asked from her position on his neck, before kissing along the shell of his ear. He could feel her smirk as she continued kissing him there, relishing in his barely repressed shudders.

“Y-yeah,” he whispered, not wanting to speak out loud lest his voice does something embarrassing like crack or squeak.

“Didn’t think you’d lose sleep over me kissing you.” Ladybug said, giggling. “You’re so cute, Adrien.”

He blushed.

She was never going to let him live this down ever.

But hey, he was kissing the girl of his dreams—both of them, God they were the same person, wasn’t he supposed to be the unlucky Black Cat—so a little teasing wasn’t bad.

Then her fingers started running through his hair bringing out a rumbling purr, much to her delight.

She kissed him on the lips as he purred. He had his arms wrapped around her, never letting go.

And hey, if Paris saw their heroes exchanging sweet kisses on a random rooftop, it was no one’s business but their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @[reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
